Blue Symphony
Blue Symphony is a group song originally performed by Chihaya Kisaragi, Shiho Kitazawa, Kotoha Tanaka, and Megumi Tokoro. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Aoi ni somaru oto no yukue kagayaki dasu uta ga kikoeru Dokomademo tsuzuku gosenfu no kiseki breathtaking... iki o nonda sora no utsukushii sa ni Tomadou kokoro ga sukitoutte ku symphony kasanari au ima ga sono toki da yo Saa, kao o agenakucha dame sa Kono koe de dokomade habauka hateshinai yume Shinjiru tsubasa CHIKARA o kudasai Takaku takaku inoru kodou habataite! watashi tachi no uta Tashika na senritsu ga kumo o tsukinukete iku no Aoi somaru oto no yukue kagayaki dasu uta ga kikoeru Mimi ni furetano wa AZAYAKA na kaze no EKOO Anata no sora e to hibikasete Spread our wings breath for us kanjiru tabi mune ga atsuku natte Shiranai jibun ni natta kigashita Dakedo, kizuitakara chanto, wakatta kara Souda... kore wa mahou nanka janai Anata kara moratta zenbu o kanousei ni shiyou Makenai tsubasa shoumei suru no Tooku tooku hibiki watare tsuyosa to hakanasa no hazama de Jiyuu no senritsu ga watashi tachi no kyou to yoberu Sakebu you ni naderu you ni habataki dasu uta ga kikoeru KURIA na kokoro de kyoumei shi au sekai Dokomademo tsuzuku gosenfu no kiseki Takaku takaku inoru kodou habataite! watashi tachi no uta Tashika na senritsu ga kumo o tsukinukete iku no Aoi somaru oto no yukue kagayaki dasu uta ga kikoeru Mimi ni furetano wa AZAYAKA na kaze no EKOO Anata no sora e to hibikasete Spread our wings |-| Kanji= 青いに染まる　音の行方　輝きだす歌が聴こえる どこまでも続く　五線譜の軌跡 breathtaking…息をのんだ　空の美しいさに 戸惑う心が透き通ってく symphonyかさなりあう　今がその時だよ さあ、顔をあげなくちゃダメさ この声でどこまで飛ばうか　果てしない夢 信じる翼　チカラをください 高く高く　祈る鼓動　羽ばたいて！わたし達の歌 確かな旋律が　雲を突き抜けていくの 青い染まる　音の行方　輝きだす歌が聴こえる 耳に触れたのは　アザヤカな風のエコー あなたの空へと響かせて Spread our wings breath for us　感じるたび胸が熱くなって 知らない自分になった気がした だけど、気づいたから　ちゃんと、わかったから そうだ…これは魔法なんかじゃない あなたから貰った全部を　可能性にしよう 負けない翼　証明するの 遠く遠く　響き渡れ　強さと儚さの狭間で 自由の旋律が　わたし達の今日と呼べる 叫ぶように　撫でるように　羽ばたきだす歌が聴こえる クリアな心で　共鳴しあう世界 どこまでも続く　五線譜の軌跡 高く高く　祈る鼓動　羽ばたいて！わたし達の歌 確かな旋律が　雲を突き抜けていくの 青い染まる　音の行方　輝きだす歌が聴こえる 耳に触れたのは　アザヤカな風のエコー あなたの空へと響かせて Spread our wings |-| English= Dyed in blue, the sound's whereabouts began to shine; can you hear this song? No matter where, it continues on the musical score of miracles. Breathtaking... The beautiful sky made me gasp and my confused consciousness cleared. The symphony overlaps, now is the time. Now, you mustn't show your face. This voice flies off to skies unknown in an endless dream. To the wings I believe in, please lend me your power. My prayers pulse, flying higher and higher with our song! I'm certain this melody will pierce through the clouds. Dyed in blue, the sound's whereabouts began to shine; can you hear this song? The vivid wind reaches your ears with its echo. Reaching and resounding to your sky, Spread our wings. Breath for us, when I feel it, my heart becomes hot. I had a feeling I became myself that I had never known before However, I noticed it and was able to understand it. That's right... This isn't magic. You've given me every kind of possibility. I'll prove that these wings won't lose. Far, far away, echoing between fragility and strength. We'll call forth the melody of freedom today. Shout for it, grasp it tightly, can you hear our song flying by? Your heart is clear in a world of resonance. No matter where, it continues on the musical score of miracles. My prayers pulse, flying higher and higher with our song! I'm certain this melody will pierce through the clouds. Dyed in blue, the sound's whereabouts began to shine; can you hear this song? The vivid wind reaches your ears with its echo. Reaching and resounding to your sky, Spread our wings. CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 04'' (sung by: Kisaragi Chihaya, Kitazawa Shiho, Tanaka Kotoha & Tokoro Megumi) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SELECTION CD'' (sung by: Nanao Yuriko) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1'' (sung by: Kitazawa Shiho) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2'' (sung by: Tokoro Megumi) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Vocal Edition'' (sung by: Tanaka Kotoha) Live Appearances *''THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!!'' (performed by: Machico, Itou Miku, and Watanabe Yui) *''THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1stLIVE HAPPY☆HAPPY PERFORM@NCE!! @ Day2'' (performed by: Machico, Amamiya Sora, Taneda Risa, and Fujii Yukiyo) *''THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 @ Day1'' (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa, Amamiya Sora, Fujii Yukiyo, and Machico) *''THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 @ Day2'' (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa & Machico) *''THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day1'' (performed by: Amamiya Sora, Fujii Yukiyo, and Yamaguchi Rikako) *''THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day2'' (performed by: Amamiya Sora, Fujii Yukiyo, and Aimi) *''THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2015 @ Day2'' (performed by: Amamiya Sora, Tadokoro Azusa, and Natsukawa Shiina) *''THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day1'' (performed : Asakura Momo, Komagata Yuri, and Tadokoro Azusa) *''THE IDOLM@STER MILL''N LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day2 (performed by: Asakura Momo, Tadokoro Azusa, and Suegara Rie) *"THE IDOLM@STER: 9th ANNIVERSARY WE ARE M@STERPIECE!! 2015" (performed by: Asami Imai) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kisaragi Chihaya Category:Kitazawa Shiho Category:Tanaka Kotoha Category:Tokoro Megumi